


I.L.U

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free at last and out in the midlands, the couple visit the Mud People at the wrong moment... or is it the right moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.L.U

While we're in the area' they were simple enough words out of her mouth. After all he had said a few days ago that they were in no rush on the trip around the midlands, so while in the wilds they could make a stop in at the Mud People village. 'While we're in the area.'

For as long as Kahlan Amnell had known the Mud People and learned their customs, this was one of the very few things she had not been told about or witnessed for herself. Married and with no enemies that were an immediate threat they had decided they could tour their empire and make sure things were going smoothly. They still hadn't taken their hold off having children; that was something she planned to discuss while they were out here. Seems they were getting that moment.

“Beltane will begin tomorrow,” the Bird Man explained. “Music, a feast and the freedom create your offspring. We will give you paint to mark your lover so the spirits see you need to be blessed.” Richard’s brow quirked. “Tonight every woman will sleep on the north side of the village and the men to the south. The children will be kept in the spirit house for the whole day.”

That's the point it dawned on her what he meant by freedom. People were going to have sex anywhere they pleased. Even in the middle of the field they stood in. The thought made her fidget with discomfort, she liked the idea that Richard was only for her eyes. Richard didn't even flinch.

“There are plenty of free men to entertain you other women,” the Bird Man continued and Kahlan bit her tongue at the suggestion that Cara and Berdine shared his bed too. “I am sure they would be more than happy to give them babies as well.”

Kahlan blushed and turned away taking a few paces away so she wouldn't have to listen to anything else he had to say. Berdine moved with her and just stopped to stand beside her without saying a word. At least not for a few minutes.

“Are you concerned about all the women seeing Lord Rahl or all the men seeing you? Mother confessor.”

Her flush turned quickly to annoyance before a grin spread across her face.

“More about the thought of watch them. Would you like Lord Rahl watching you with someone else?” Kahlan knew the question was a mistake before she finished asking it.

“Of course,” the grin Berdine gave told her words before her mouth opened. “I would like to watch him enjoying the sight of my pleasure.”

That image flashed through her mind unbidden and the flush returned. Berdine opened her mouth to comment and turned sharply as Richard tapped her on the shoulder. He crooked his head to the side and Berdine moved away to join Cara. Kahlan watched them move away before she turned her attention back to Richard. He was watching her and she felt a sense of comfort in the idea that he knew she was uncomfortable with the whole idea.

“There will be private places to go,” he said. She turned away from him and started walking towards the Spirit house.

“That’s not the problem.”

“I know.” His hand on her arm stopped her moving around the corner and he eyed the door behind her. “Kahlan,” he started, but couldn’t seem to find the words to carry on. She watched him, picking up what he wanted to say from the way he avoided her eyes. They’d done nothing to stop from having children since she was last pregnant and he knew very well that it hurt her not have a baby by now. She turned, opened the door and stepped into the empty hut with Richard right behind her.

There wasn’t much in the hut, a few old decoration and pots filled with various colours of mud. Kahlan quirked a brow, these could be the things for tomorrows Beltane festival. For just a moment she considered stopping Richard as he picked up a pot of blue pain, but she was too fascinated as he dipped a finger in the liquid and studied the goo.

“Do you think the sprits would help us this time, if we took part in the festival?” he asked, as if it was just a question of having bread with your evening meal or not. She didn’t answer and she knew her silence was what turned his attention to her. Before she could think of a possible reply, he reached out and drew a line of blue mud across her chest, stopping just above her dress line on her left breast.

Looking down, she brought a hand up to brush her hair back off her shoulder, considering briefly that it was a stupid move as the blue slush had already managed to spread into her curls. She studied the line, crossing from her shoulder blade on the right side and passing just over the top of her cleavage. When she looked back up, Richards face broke into a devious grin.

“They won’t pay attention to one line across my chest,” she said calmly.

“No,” he said, stepping past her. She heard the bowl being set down a moment before his fingers brushed her hair aside and he began undoing her dress. “I guess they won’t, but that just means I need to work a little more on catching their attention.”

She felt her dress fall away, his lips on her shoulder sending a shiver down her spine before his fingers drew a swirling pattern up her spine. She could feel the mud seep down just slightly on her lower back and let it draw the moan from her throat.

“Blue looks good on you,” he whispered, drawing a mud slick hand over her side and across her stomach. She gasped, the cold liquid in the contrast of his warm arms was doing more than she would have expected. She let her head rest back against him as his fingers crawled up to her breast, coating her sensitive skin in the blue mud. For a split second, before she turned in his arms, she wondered what they used to colour it for their ceremonies.

The thought died when her lips met Richards and the world vanished into their private domain. There was nothing but them as she drew his shirt up and off over his head. Her hands drifted down his chest, taking in the shape of his muscles as she did every chance she got. She grinned into the kiss as she reached behind him and picked up one of the mud bowls and dragged her fingers through it.

His gasp of surprise broke their kiss and she smiled at him as she dragged her slick hand down his back. She drifted a finger up his side, teasing him and watching him squirm for a moment before he pushed her back against the wall, his body pressing against her and muddy hand squeezing at her breast. He locked his eyes onto hers, staring at her with a passion she was sure he’d never shown her before. It lasted long enough for her to draw the green mud up his chest to his neck before he leaned in a stole her lips again.

The bowl of green mud dropped the floor and she reached out to the side and dripped her hand into another colour before bringing it down between their bodies, adding red to the mixture now blending on their skin. She pulled sharply at his pants as he reached for another bowl and managed to push them down his legs before cold fingers dragged yellow marks down her thigh and he lifted her up to press her against the hut’s wall.

“Richard,” she breathed.

“Spirits better be paying attention,” he said harshly, dragging his fingers back up her thigh so he could grip her bottom. “I want to see how you look with child.”

She couldn’t help the whimper as she started to rock against him. She felt her heart speed up and her body react to him, he wanted this with her. She’d considered for a while that he didn’t want to try again, that she would be the last confessor that walked the midlands. Thinking that there was a chance she wouldn’t be made her body tingle with excitement.

“We’re a day early,” she breathed, suddenly remembering that the birdman had said the Beltane started tomorrow.

“Practice,” he managed to breathe as she picked herself off the ground trusting him to keep her weight. She arched up, pressing her stomach against him before tipping her hips and sinking down onto his erection. The moan was louder than expected and she curled her toes as she bit her lip, hoping no one was standing just outside listening. She knew the attempt was lost when he started to move, rocking his hips against her and drawing out every sound he could. One hand left her body and returned cold and slick with more coloured mud.

People would know. She felt her body tighten on him as the thought rushed through her. When they leave this hut, there would be no way to avoid people seeing them, painted in a variety of colours – Richards hand slid up her neck to add to her decoration - it wouldn’t take much for anyone to realise just where they’d been and what they’d been doing.

She pulsed around him, taking in the moan he let out against her ear as he shifted closer and picked up his rocking. Thrusting, deep powerful, he always felt so powerful, strong and glorious. His arms still supporting her weight she tilted her hips against him and used her feet across the backs of his legs to open herself more to him and groaned loudly as he hit a very sensitive spot inside her. His speed increased again and she knew, before his hand started to drift back down to her backside that this would be over very soon.

“I love you,” she whispered as Richard pressed closer against her and let go. The feel of him inside her, the warmth spreading through her stomach and the kiss he placed just behind her ear made her shudder as her release washed through her body.

The door opened to her left and her eyes met with the Bird Man’s for a moment. She spotted Cara and Berdine just behind him before she buried her face in Richards shoulder.

“Too much practice,” she mumbled against his skin as she carefully lowered her back to the ground, never moving from his close proximity and always keeping her hidden from view.

“I was under the impression you two favoured the Spirit House.”

“You told us the children would be there.”

“Not until tomorrow morning.”

Richard nodded. “Then we still have time.”

“Richard,” Kahlan admonished quietly as Berdine giggled and moved away.


End file.
